Otravovat nepřestanu, dokud něco nedostanu
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Dramione. Poslední adventní neděle. Plno dialogu, třpytek a vánoční atmosféry. Draco chce přísady do lektvarů, ale Hermiona je umíněná prodávající.


»»««

* * *

><p><em><strong>Otravovat nepřestanu, dokud něco nedostanu<strong>_

_**We Won't Go Until We Get Some **_

Anglický originál: **Marmalade Fever**

Český překlad: Rapidez

* * *

><p>»»««<p>

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je **Marmalade Fever**. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

»»««

Povídku v naleznete na** fanfiction . net/s/5648717/1/We_Wont_Go_Until_We_Get_Some**.

»»««

**Dramione**

Romantika, humor

**Rating**: K+

**Shrnutí**: Draco Malfoy by jen rád nakoupil přísady do lektvaru. V cestě mu stojí třpytky a jedna umíněná slečna pokladní.

**Poznámka:** Příběh vyhrál v kategorii nevtipnější ficlet druhé místo v sedmém kole ocenění Dramione.

**Poznámečka**: Poslední adventní! Přidala jsem vám tak trochu skořice, ať si to užijete. ;) Krásné svátky!

* * *

><p>»»««<p>

**Otravovat nepřestanu, dokud něco nedostanu**

»»««

„Na výzdobu chodeb?" zeptala se Hermiona, opatrně převzala Malfoyův nákup a začala ho balit.

„To sotva. Mám to do lektvaru," ušklíbnul se.

„Bětin odvar?"

„Tetin odvar."

„Tak to budeš určitě chtít i modrou cesmínu, ne jen tu klasickou ostrolistou. A taky potřebuješ–"

„Jmelí, já vím," protočil Malfoy oči v sloup. Natáhnul ruku vzhůru a sebral trs jmelí, který se jim nestydatě pohupoval nad hlavami.

„Zaplať Pánbůh," zamumlala Hermiona, když cpala rostlinku do papírového sáčku. „Ještě něco? Došla nám mimořádná zásilka dračích pazourů v červené a zelené. Žádné kouzlo, způsobují to speciální magické varianty kmene mykózních–"

Malfoy svraštil obočí. „Jak to myslíš, zaplať pan Bů?"

Hermiona přenesla váhu na levý bok. „Jen jsem si toho s tím jmelím užila, to je všechno."

Zasmál se. „Jo, jasně. Že zrovna u tebe by se někdo domáhal polibku."

„No dovol? Domáhal by se a domáhali se."

„Spíš odmítli zaplatit u pokladny ze strachu, abys po nich nechtěla dodržení té stupidní tradice. A teď mi to tam namakruj, buď té lásky."

„A víš ty co? Ne. Nemusím ti _markovat_ vůbec nic. Mám právo tě odmítnout obsloužit. Ven. Nebude žádný Tetin odvar."

„Cože?"

„Slyšel jsi mě."

„Ale no tak, Grangerová. Znáš mě. Popichování, žertování. Svůj důvtip pouštím do světa v rouše sarkastickém, místy přehnaném. Tak kolik to dělá? Pět srpečků? Šest?"

„Ven."

„Ne. Nikdo jiný neprodává cesmínu a jmelí neznehodnocené těmi šílenými třpytkami. Všichni je teď svazují třpytivými šviháckými stuhami – a jak je ti jistě známo, ty třpytky se dostanou všude. Oba dobře víme, že by mi to zničilo odvar. Galeon, Grangerová. Zaplatím ti celý galeon a nemusíš mi vracet žádné drobné."

„Tvoje prachy a vysazení na třpytky je mi obojí úplně fuk."

„Tak to chceš? To se ti mám jako omlouvat? Zatraceně, vždyť jsem toho zase tolik neřekl – znáš mě, ode _mne_ to bylo skoro zdvořilé! Co jsi čekala? Že se ti vrhnu k nohám a na kolenou budu prosit o polibek?"

Usmála se mile, ale zlověstně. „Nahlas. Ať tě slyší celý obchod, pokud možno."

„Takže teď chceš, abych – abych se ti vemlouval?" zajíknul se.

„Ne, ale špetka úcty by tě nezabila. A mimo to je ponížení sladká pomsta."

„Ty jsi tak krutá, Grangerová!"

„Přirozeně. Tak jen do toho. Začíná se tady dělat fronta."

„Vždyť já vím," zabrblal. „Dobře." O krok ustoupil, padl na koleno a sepjal ruce. „Prosím, Grangerová, ach prosím, prosím! Jeden polibek z tvých velkých – éé, krásných – rtů, zemřel bych touhou po tom krásném – ba přímo náramném pocitu! Nabídni byť i jen letmý dotek rtíků – ať už můžu odejít," dokončil dopáleně.

„Děkuji pane, ale nemám zájem. Pět srpečků, dva svrčky." Další sladký úsměv.

Zachmuřil se, mrsknul peníze na pult a vyrval jí z ruky svůj nákup. „Tady už v životě nic nakupovat nebudu."

„Jo, jo, vím. DALŠÍ!" Ani se nehnul. „Co zas? Snad jsi nezapomněl na esenci z chiméřice?"

„Jako vážně? Nemáš zájem? Opravdu? Grangerová, vždyť se ti naskytla šance mě pod záminkou políbit. Neříkej mi, že jsi o tom nikdy nefantazírovala, aspoň trošičku."

„Chm, ne. Ty jo?"

„Ano."

„Cože? A co mělo u všech všudy znamenat celé to _Kdo by tě asi tak mohl chtít líbat_?"

„Urážky, duchaplnost, jízlivosti. Haló! To jsem já o kom se tady bavíme."

„Tak ty vážně neodejdeš? Omlouvám se dámy a pánové, ale máme tu loudala, který odmítá opustit budovu."

„Pusu, Grangerová. Hned," dupnul si.

„Vrrrr," soptila. Uši jí zrudly, když po něm chňapla a přitáhla si jeho tvář blíž.

„No to je dost," řekl muž ve předu fronty ženě, která stála za ním, když sledovali pokladní a nadutého blonďáka.

„To bych řekla," souhlasila žena. „Tyhle předvánoční tlačenice jsou už i tak dost zlé."

„Neměli bychom jim říct, že mají špatnou rostlinu?"

„A trčet tady dalších deset minut, než si to vymění? Neřekla bych."

»»**konec**««


End file.
